TV-Serie
thumb Thomas & seine Freunde, vor 2003 als Thomas, die kleine Lokomotive, & seine Freunde bekannt, (englische Originaltitel Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends und Thomas & Friends) ist eine britische TV-Serie von Britt Allcroft, die sich bei der Handlung und den Charakteren an der Railway Series-Buchreihe von Rev. W. Awdry orientiert. Nachdem man sich bei den Episoden zuerst exklusiv an den Büchern orientierte, bekam die Serie irgendwann individuelle Geschichten. Inzwischen ist die Serie in über 185 Orten bekannt und umfasst 22 Staffeln mit je 18 bis 28 Episoden (Staffel 23 wurde bereits bestätigt), einen Kinofilm, ein 45 Minuten-Special, zehn 1-Stunde Filme, einen 70-Minuten-Film und einen 80-Minuten-Film. Nach dem Erwerb der Rechte an der TV-Serie wurden sie 2002 von Gullane Entertainment an HiT Entertainment gegeben und machte viele Veränderungen in der Serie. Im April 2008 wurde angekündigt, dass das kanadische Animationsstudio Nitrogen Studios von nun an für die Serie animieren würde. So wurden für die zwölfte Staffel der TV-Serie Gesichter, Menschen, Tiere und zum Teil ganze Charaktere animiert und die traditionällen Tongesichter waren nur noch im Hintergrund zu sehen. Im Herbst 2009 wurde dann der erste voll animierte Film mit dem Titel Der Held der Schienen oder im englischen Hero of the Rails veröffentlicht. Seitdem wurde die Serie nur noch animiert. Im Februar 2012 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass HiT Entertainment von Mattel aufgekauft wurde, und diese machten einige Veränderungen mit der Serie: Sharon Miller wurde von Andrew Brenner als Hauptautor abgelöst und die Episoden hatten wieder den klassischen Schreibstil. Statt darauf ausgelegt zu sein, Kindern Moralen beizubringen, ging es nun wieder mehr um eisenbahntechnische Abläufe. Außerdem würde Arc Productions nun die Serie animieren. Mit der siebzehnten Staffel, die 2013 veröffentlicht wurde, begann dann die neue Ära. Im August 2016 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Arc Productions während der Produktion von Staffel 20/21 und dem 2017er Special Auf großer Reise bankrott ging, aber sie wurden von Jam Filled Entertainment aufgekauft und können seither unter dem Namen Jam Filled Toronto weiter animieren. 2018 wird das komplette Konzept der Serie verändert; Es wird darum gehen, dass Thomas die Welt bereist und selber mit dem Zuschauer interagieren wird, wodurch der klassische Erzähler wegfällt. Weiterhin werden Toby, Edward und Henry aus dem Dampfteam entfernt und letzere durch Nia und Rebecca ersetzt, um die Geschlechter der Hauptcharaktere besser zu verteilen. Staffel 22 wird unter dem Namen Big World! Big Adventures! laufen und das Konzept wird mit dem Film Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie eingeleitet. Eine dreiundzwanzigste Staffel wurde ebenfalls bestätigt, die dem kürzlichen Neustart der Serie folgen wird. Sie wird 20 reguläre 11-Minuten Episoden und drei 22-Minutenlange Specials haben. Staffeln Mit einem * gekennzeichnete Staffeln sind nicht auf Deutsch erschienen, Staffeln mit einem ' gekennzeichnet erschienen im Deutschen im selben Jahr wie im Englischen. * Staffel 1, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 1984 Deutschland; 1998-2000) * Staffel 2, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 1986 Deutschland: 1998-2001) * Staffel 3, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 1991-1992 Deutschland; 1998-2000) * Staffel 4, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 1994-1995 Deutschland: 1998-2000) * Staffel 5, 26 Episoden (Englisch;1998 Deutschland; 2000) * Staffel 6, 26 Episoden (2002)* * Staffel 7, 26 Episoden (2003)* * Staffel 8, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 2004 Deutschland; 2006) * Staffel 9, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 2005 Deutschland; 2006) * Staffel 10, 28 Episoden (Englisch; 2006 Deutschland; 2007) * Staffel 11, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 2007 Deutschland; 2008) * Staffel 12, 20 Episoden (Englisch; 2008 Deutschland; 2009) * Staffel 13, 20 Episoden (2010)' * Staffel 14, 20 Episoden (Englisch; 2010 Deuschland: 2010-2011) * Staffel 15, 20 Episoden (2011)' * Staffel 16, 20 Episoden (2012)' * Staffel 17, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 2013-2014 Deutschland; 2014-2015) * Staffel 18, 26 Episoden; sechs übersetzt (Englisch; 2014-2015 Deutschland; 2015-2016) * Staffel 19, 26 Episoden; sechs übersetzt (Englisch; 2015-2016 Deutschland; 2016) * Staffel 20, 28 Episoden; sechs übersetzt (Englisch; 2016-2017 Deutschland; 2017) * Staffel 21, 18 Episoden (Englisch; 2017)* * Staffel 22/Big World! Big Adventures!, 26 Episoden (2018)' * Staffel 23, 26 Episoden (Englisch; 2019)* Specials und Filme Specials * Alle Loks im Einsatz!/Calling All Engines! (Englisch; 2005 Deutschland; 2007) * Die große Entdeckung/The Great Discovery (Englisch; 2008 Deutschland; 2009) * Der Held der Schienen/Hero of the Rails (Englisch; 2009 Deutschland; 2010) * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel/Misty Island Rescue (2010)' * Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks/Day of the Diesels (2011)' * Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg/Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * König der Schienen/King of the Railway (Englisch; 2013 Deutschland; 2014) * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks/Tale of the Brave (2014)' * The Adventure Begins (2015)* * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz/Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015)' * Das große Rennen/The Great Race (2016)' * Auf großer Reise/Journey Beyond Sodor (2017)' * Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie (2018)* Filme * Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive/Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000)' Erzähler * Manfred Steffen (Deutscher Erzähler für die Staffeln 1-5; 1998-2001) * Sky du Mont (Deutscher Erzähler von Staffel 8-20; 2006-2017) * Ringo Starr (Britischer Erzähler für die Staffeln 1 und 2; 1984–1986; Amerikanischer Erzähler für die Staffeln 1 und 2, 1989–1990) * Michael Angelis (Britischer Erzähler für die Staffeln 3–16; 1991–2012, Amerikansicher Erzähler für die New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures VHS/DVD, 2004) * George Carlin (Amerikanischer Erzähler für die Staffeln 3 und 4, neu-Erzähler der Staffeln 1 und 2; 1991–1996) * Alec Baldwin (Amerikanischer Erzähler für Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive und die Staffeln 5 und 6; 1999–2003) * Michael Brandon (Amerikanischer Erzähler für die Staffeln 7–16, neu-Erzähler für sechs Episoden aus der sechsten Staffel; 2003–2012) * Pierce Brosnan (Englischer Gasterzähler für Die große Entdeckung und für Staffel 12 geplant; 2008) * Mark Moraghan (Englischer Erzähler für die Staffeln 17 bis 21, neu-Erzähler einer Staffel 13 und zwei Staffel 15 Episoden; 2013–2017) * John Hasler (Britischer Erzähler ab Staffel 22, ab 2018) * Joseph May (Amerikanischer Erzähler ab Staffel 22, ab 2018) en:Thomas & Friends es:Thomas y sus Amigos he:תומס הקטר וחברים hu:Thomas és Barátai ja:きかんしゃトーマス pl:Tomek i Przyjaciele ru:Томас и его друзья zh:托马斯和朋友们 Kategorie:TV-Serie